narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Danzou Shimura
Danzou - gut oder böse? Contra -Er hat mit Orochimaru gearbeitet -Ganz viele Sharingans geraubt -Mifune für seinen eigenen Besten kontrolliert -Mit Hanzou zusammen gearbeitet -Den Frosch getötet, der Naruto rufen sollte als pain konoha angriff ........(<- DAS ist bereits weiter unten geklärt. hier hat danzou RICHTIG gehandelt. tsunade ist es, die falsch gehandelt hat! vergesst das leben des frosches als ob es eine kinderserie wäre, da serben auch menschen. und wenn überhaupt, hat eigentlich tsunade mit ihrem handeln das leben des frosches riskiert (genau wie auch narutos). und so wurde kousuke auch getötet. wieder ist tsunade diejnige, die eigentliche schuld trägt.) -wollte Aos byakugan nehmen ........(<- auch diese aktion ist verständlich. schließlich muss er sich als oberhaupt eines, nicht vergessen leute!, SHINOBI-dorfes auch darum kümmern, dass geheimnisse und einzigartigkeiten seines dorfes nicht nach außen gelangen und anderen mächten zugängig werden! DAS ist hierfür der wichtigste aspekt, nicht dass er ao sein auge ausstechen wollte!!! PS: danzou wollte übrigens aos byakugan zerstören, nicht wegnehmen!) -ist insgeheim böse ........(<- wie sich nach seinem tod herausstellt war er gar nicht so "böse" wie man es glaubte. man muss danzou und seine handlungen, und übrigens den ganzen naruto manga auch, aus einer eher erwachsenen sicht sehen! dieses "böse", womit hier ständig argumentiert wird, ist das "böse" aus i-welchen kinderserien. lest bitte den manga, für naruto eignet sich solche sichtweise der dinge überhaupt nicht O_o) ...(bitte weiteres eintragen) Pro -Als er starb,sagte er zu Tobi und Sasuke: Für die Ninjawelt,für Konoha. Ich kann euch nicht am Leben lassen.Hmmmmm...... Also ich stell mir das so vor , dass er eigentlich nur die ganze zeit hokage werden wollte .und nachdem er es geworden ist , ist er auch gut. Oder was ???!! - Das er den Frosch getötet hat spricht auch dafür das er gut ist. Er wollte damit Naruto retten und verhindern das Akatsuki in die Gewalt des Neunschwänzigen kommt. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen das Naruto Pain schlagen kann, zumal er den Yahikokörper wohl kannte und evtl wusste wie stark er ist. Nee.. kann gar nicht sein. als er den frosch getötet hat, hat er gesagt: den 9-schwänzigen sind wir jetzt auch los. wahrscheinlich wollte er dass Tsunade stirbt, sodass er Hokage wird. das ist ihm auch gelungen. :NEIN! genau deshalb hat danzou den frosch getötet, damit naruto nicht zurück nach konoha kommt und so nicht in pains hände fällt! denn kyuubi wollte er für konoha/sich behalten. dass er gleichzeitig tsunade los werden wollte und zum hokage werden wollte ist ja klar, hat aber nix damit zutun, dass er den frosch killte - das war reine vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit naruto nicht von akatsuki gefangen wird. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:34, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Und was macht die Situation daran besser? Er tötete den Frosch und war auch stark dafür das Tsunade stirbt, nur um seine eigenen Ideale durchzusetzen. Was er macht ist reiner Fanatismus; man könnte Danzo glatt als Faschisten sogar einreihen. Schön das er sein Land liebt, aber über Leichen zu gehen nur um selbst an die Macht zu kommen.. Nee, daran ist nichts Gutes. Zumal er Naruto nur behalten wollte, weil er dann das stärkste Bijuu hätte, nicht etwa weil er Naruto schützen wollen würde. Sum2k3 23:03, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::was soll es besser machen? ich hab nicht gesagt, dass danzou dadurch der gute wär und hab auch nicht versucht ihn ins reine licht zu rücken! alles was ich geschrieben habe, ist die erklärung dafür warum er den frosch getötet hat. dass er dabei natürlich nicht an narutos gesundheit, sondern an sich selbst dachte (kyuubi für sich zu behalten), ist doch klar! keiner redet hier danzou schön, ich betrachte nur die tatsache, dass er einen GUTEN grund dafür hatte, dass naruto nicht nach konoha hätte gerufen werden sollen - akatsuki wüteten in konoha! und dieser grund ist wohl für jeden verständlich. Johnny/ジョニ一 23:14, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hauptsächlich ging es mir um den Beitrag "Danzou - gut oder böse?". ^^ Ich weiß das ich es nicht tun soll/darf, aber ich bin einfach der grundfesten Überzeugung, das Danzou kein Guter war. Sorry falls es jetzt wohl ein wenig offensiv dir gegenüber kam, war nicht direkt absichtlich. :P Sum2k3 23:21, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::nein, ich habs nicht mir gegenüber offensiv aufgenommen ^^ ich wollte nur verdeutlichen, dass meine erklärung darauf hinaus war, dass der grund danzous handelns, als er den frosch killte, nachvollziebar war, nichts weiter... und der gute chara war und wird er sowieso nicht. meiner persönlicher meinung nach aber hat danzou in dieser situation mit "pains-angriff-also-naruto-soll-weg-bleiben-damit-er-akatsuki-nicht-in-hände-fällt" nicht nur klüger, sondern auch besser als tsunade gehandelt (abgesehen davon dass naruto natürlich im manga alle gerettet hat bla,bla... das ist nunmal shounen manga - es muste so sein, schließlich ist er der held. für mich ist es eh unverständlich, dass unmengen an shinobi nicht 6 eindringlinge stoppen konnten, die ja noch getrennt waren und eh nicht stark waren - eine schande für konoha. "ich hätt sie alle selbst schaffen können xDDD") danzou hatte eigentlich die einzig richtige wahl getroffen, warum? passt auf... stellt euch mal vor es wäre andersrum gewesen: nicht tsunade hätte gewollt, dass naruto schnellstens zurückkehrt, sondern danzou und er hätte es mit allen mitteln versucht... dann hätten aber 100% alle naruto(charakter)-fans danzou noch mehr gehasst - na ja, danzou hätte ja in diesem fall narutos leben riskiert, weil akatsuki in konoha sind und nach ihm suchen ...und tsunade wäre die gute, weil sie hätte naruto von pain fernhalten wollen. in wirklichkeit hat aber TSUNADE (abgesehen von dem glauben an naruto und der prophezeihung und all dem quatsch) narutos leben RISKIERT! und das ist nunmal ein fakt, weil es schon passiert ist... wir können es alle schwarz auf weiss lesen/sehen. wie gesagt, danzou ist nicht der GUTE, so wie ein chara es im manga normalerweise ist, das würde ich auch nie sagen, aber in DIESEM fall (frosch getötet), nur diesem sogar, hat danzou richtig gehandelt und tsunade FALSCH. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 00:26, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Bin auch der Meinung, dass es von Danzou an und für sich verständlich war, dass er den Frosch getötet hat. Er hat die Gefahr, dass Naruto von Akatsuki gefangen wird, einfach als zu groß angesehen. Klar, wir als Leser dachten "Der Blödmann, natürlich schafft Naruto das, holt ihn her!!!". Aber wenn wir uns vorstellen, dass wir ein Charakter in der Geschichte gewesen wären, dann hätten wir wohl eher gedacht: "Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Mag sein, dass Naruto stark ist, aber die Chance, dass er Pain vernichtet, ohne selber dabei draufzugehen, ist zu gering. Wir dürfen einem 16-jährigen, hitzköpfigen Jungen nicht einfach blind vertrauen, dass er das schon schaffen wird." ..::Aeris::.. 15:31, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja ich auch. ich bin ein sehr grosser Danzou-Fan weil ich denke das er eigentlich richtig handelt. In Naruto wird die Welt dargestellt als ein schöner Ort wo Frieden herscht und sich Freunde beschützen und all das. das ist aber gelogen. Klar handelt Danzou nicht immer nach dem moralischen Vorbild, aber jeder seine Taten hat Konoha beschützt. Er beseitigt Gegner von Konoha. Klar beseitigt er diese vieleicht ein bischen grob, zB bringt er leute um die nur eine mögliche Gefahr darstellen aber sehn wir mal Sasuke an. Danzou wollte ihn schon von beginn der Shippuuden-Staffel an töten. Tsunade aber vertraute auf eine völlig unrealistische Hoffnung eines Jungen ihn zurückzuholen wo sie ja schon von Jiraiya und Orochimaru wusste dass das kaum erfollg haben wird. und wir sehn ja wer recht hatte, Sasuke ist jetzt nach Aka die gröste Gefahr für Konoha. und nicht nur weil Danzou ihn töten wollte. Klar, das er Tsunade sterben lasse würde ist nicht ganz so toll, aber es ist auch Tatsache das seine Ansicht von Emotionen die zum Krieg führen richtig ist. Akatsuki gibt es nur wegen Madara's Hass auf Konoha. Und Sasuke ist nur ein Problem weil er zuerst Itachi und dann die Dorfältesten hassten. Auserdem sollte die Tatsache das, abgesehen von Hiruzen Sarutobi die Dorfältesten Danzou eigentlich mögen. ps. Ka wie das geht mit dem Namen unten rannsetzten. also mein Profil heist Danzou Danzou, hat den Frosch NUR umgebracht, damit Naruto nicht kommt, und so Pain nicht den Kyuubi kriegt... es hat NICHTS mit Narutos gesundheit zutun... [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:48, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich konnte Danzou noch nie leiden und er war mir immer unsympathisch. Gründe dafür ... einige ... In den Fillerfolgen hat man sehr schön gesehen das Danzou nichts weiter wollte als Macht. Und als Hiruzen Team 7 zusammen gestellt hatte, hat Danzou nur daran gedacht den Kyuubi mit Hilfe des Sharingans zu kontrollieren. Ich bezweifle dass das der Dritte auch so gedacht hatte. Dann als man die Vergangenheit von Danzou und Hiruzen gesehen hat ... ganz klar. Beide Rivalen und Danzou ist nie drüber hinweg gekommen, dass er nicht Hokage geworden ist. Und für mich wichtigste Punkte : *Er hat mit Orochimaru gemeinsam kooperiert und mich würde es nicht wundern wenn er nicht auch was mit dem Überfall auf Konoha während der ChunNin-Auswahlprüfung zu tun gehabt hätte. *Er hasst Tsunade da sie die Enkelin des Ersten und die Schülerin des Dritten ist, da er weder von dem einen noch von dem anderen den Hokage Titel bekommen hat-verständlich... *ER hat PAIN erschaffen! Er war der Auslöser das Nagato zu Pain wurde und Konoha letzen Endes angegriffen hat und bei DIESEM Vorfall war ja seine Hilfe auch sehr deutlich. *Denn er und seine Ambu-Ne haben NICHTS unternommen. Was soll das denn für ein Shinobi sein? Ehrlich? Ich war nicht traurig drüber als er im Kampf gefallen ist.... Shinobi-Girl 11:03, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Izanagi na, das was man schon vermutet hat... das jutsu izanagi - auch ein gott, wie susanoo, amaterasu und tsukyuomi. dass danzou sowas wohl kann ist echt beeindruckend. bin gespannt was izangi ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:06, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich finds nur dumm das e rmit nem normalen sharingan eine technik besitzt, die in der mythologie über den drei andern mit dem ms steht, und das er jetzt mokuton besitzt is naja ich äußere mich jetzt mal nichtErnie1992 20:12, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :wir wissen noch nicht ob izanagi mit MS geht oder nicht... vllt hat dnzou doch i-wie ein MS oder es gibt eine andere erklärung dafür - 479 ist ja noch nicht raus. was mokuton bei danzou angeht, verstehe ich nicht warum es alle so dermaßen stört... 1. hatte danzou von natur aus kein mokuton, bei ihm ist es eher wie bei kakuzu (der hat die anderen elemente durch herzen anderer ergattert) also ist es nix neues. 2. danzou ist eben so einer, der alles tut um das zu erreichen was er will. also, wenn schon sowas geschieht dann nur bei danzou. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:20, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja schon es ist aber der punkt, bis vorhin war mokuton noch was besonderes und jetzt ist danzou erst nen neue sharinganbesitze und nun noch ein Mokuton-Nutzer was kommt als nächsten?, außergewöhnliches chakra oder sowas ähnliches wie das mal des fluches ode rnochn kekkei genkai, zwei hatter ja schon...Ernie1992 20:22, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ja, er hat zwei, aber es sind nicht seine eigene! er ist ein sammler, weiter nichts. es ist wie bei Kakashi oder Ao, die haben sich AUCH ein kekkei gankai geholt bzw gekriegt und wie bei orochimaru, der die mokuton-zellen 60 kindern eingepflanzt hat, wären mehrere von diesen babys am leben geblieben wäre mokuton auch nix. Danzou ist eben ein mensch, der alles anderen klaut, das ist alles. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:37, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nun, zurück zu Izanagi und zurück zu dir, Aeris, genauer gesagt: Zu der Theorie, die du mir mal erzählt hast: *Wie konnte Madara Hashirama Senju damals glauben lassen, er sei gestorben? - Vllt mit eben diesem Jutsu - es wird wieder wahrscheinlicher. *Und zu dem S/MS-Ding: Warum soll eine Technik des normalen Sharingans nicht stärker sein, als eine MS Technik? Niemand sagt, dass das MS die Endstufe darstellt. "Ein Meister mit einem Stein schlägt einen Novizen mit einem Schwert" heißt es. Die Naruto-Serie zeichnet sich gerade dadurch aus, dass so alberne Sachen wie "DAS hier sit die stärkste Attacke und die kann nicht besiegt werden" eben nicht gültig sind. Ninjason 21:18, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :absolut richtig Ninjason! Johnny/ジョニ一 21:28, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Für mich ist es nie zwischendurch unwahrscheinlicher geworden :) ! Irgendwie muss ich das nochmal alles auseinanderdröseln, wann Danzous Chakra sich jetzt nen Tuck verändert hat und wann nicht. Das mega mysteriöse Geheimins um Itachi war ja recht ernüchternd... Tsukuyomi halt. ..::Aeris::.. 21:44, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ... Und darauf hab ich jetzt 3 Wochen gewartet -.- Ninjason 21:46, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) PS: Lol, wisst ihr noch, wie alle gegrübelt haben, wer Danzou ist? Tobi, Madara, Izuna, Obito, und alle möglichen Kombinationen daraus. Aber was wurde aufgedeckt? Der 1. Hokage ist "in ihm"! ^^ ..::Aeris::.. 21:45, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- sollte man bei danzous jutsus nicht das Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan hinzufügen? schließlich ließ er einen baum entstehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:06, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) würde ich nciht machen, könnte ja auchn anderes Holz-Jutsu seinErnie1992 22:08, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :das ist klar, dass es i-ein mokuton jutsu ist. die sache ist die: soweit ich mich erinnern kann beschreibt Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan allgemein die mokuton jutsus (so wie z.B sharingan auch bei den jutsus steht) ich weiß jetzt nur nicht genau ob es das "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan" oder einfach "Mokuton no Jutsu" war? wir haben aber kein "Mokuton no Jutsu" - deshalb kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern in welchem der databooks oder vllt im manga es stand, dass entwerder das eine oder das andere die mokuton jutsus allgemein beschreibt, die entstehung der bäume also. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:14, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) also wenn das so ist wär ich für mokuton no jutsuErnie1992 22:18, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ist hallt schwierig da es bei ihm was anderes als bei Hashirama Senju oder Tenzou ist. Danzou erschafft das Holz nicht einfach so, sondern aus seinem Arm. Die anderen zwei konnten auch aus Erde Bäume wachsen lassen :Ich würde eher sagen, wir haben lediglich gesehen das er es aus seinem Arm ge'zaubert' hat. Das kann Yamato auch. Ich denke mal das auch Danzou, wenn er die Chance gehabt hätte, Bäume einfach aus den Boden heraus wachsen lassen könnte. Sum2k3 20:44, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mokuton Da er ja, auch wenn nur verpflanzt, Mokuton beherrscht, sollte er auch in der Lage sein Doton und Suiton beherrschen. An sich war es so, das man Elementverbindungen nur kann, wenn man mindestens 2 Elemente hat und diese verbinden kann. Zwar hat Danzo sich das Mokuton sich einpflanzen lassen, aber von der Logik her sollte es ihm nur möglich sein es zu nutzen wenn er auch die 2 Elemente (Doton und Suiton) beherrscht. Andernfalls wären mehr Menschen auf der Welt die Mokuton beherrschen könnten (die Testsubjekte wie Yamato), wenn es jeder einfach so kriegen könnte. So seh ich das jedenfalls. Aber ich bin mir sicher das wahrscheinlich wenigstens 2 - 3 Leute sagen werden das man es erst beweisen muss, wie immer halt.^^ Sum2k3 18:14, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ja du hast recht ^^ erst muss es bestätigt werden - im manga oder sonst wie. zu deiner aussage, dass es sonst mehr menschen geben würde, die mokuton benutzen können: 1. all die anderen testobjekte sind gestorben - nur yamato (damals als baby) hats überlebt.; 2. wenn du sagst, dass man nur doton und suiton braucht um mokuton zu können ist es totaler quatsch - kakashi oder kisame haben auch die beiden elemente und was weiß ich noch wieviele andere shinobi... so geht das nicht. mokuton ist schon defenitiv ein kekkei genkai. außerdem hat sich danzou nicht mokuton einpflanzen lassen, sondern die DNA des 1. hokage (und wahrscheinlich sein gesicht, wie auch immer). Es ist zwar nicht ausgeschlossen, dass danzou doton und suiton besitzt, aber es kann auch sein, dass er nur mokuton als einzelnes kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:28, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mich lediglich teilweise ein wenig unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich meinte natürlich das nur die Mokuton benutzen können welche auch wenigstens die beiden Elemente Wasser und Erde beherrschen. Es war nicht so gemeint das man automatisch Elementverbindungen beherrscht wenn man 2 oder mehr Elemente kann. Dann wäre Kakashi definitiv der stärkste Ninja. Das die anderen Testsubjekte/Babys gestorben sind liegt meiner Meinung nur daran, das sie nicht beide Grundelemente in sich hatten, was bei Yamato wohl zustimmen könnte. Natürlich ist das eher eine Theorie (oder wurde das irgendwann mal irgendwo gesagt?^^). Wobei natürlich diese These überhaupt nur eine Theorie ist, das Danzos Mokuton Suiton und Doton vorraussetzt. Man könnte es ja evtl in die Theorien-Seite einbringen? (ich hab da nicht soviel Ahnung von..) ..und wenn es dann doch zutrifft, hab ich wenigstens ein Grund mich zu freuen weil ich auch mal eine Theorie hatte die sich bewahrheitete. :P Sum2k3 19:11, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt tut es mir irgendwie leid, dass er gestorben ist. Danzou - kein 6. Hokage! im fanbook, wo alle kage vorgestellt wurden, ist danzou nicht als hokage bezeichnet worden, sondern als KANDIDAT für den posten des 6. hokage! somit war danzou nicht der 6. hakge... er hat nur die aufgaben des hokage vorübergehend übernommen und war gleichzeitig der kandidat für den posten. da er jetzt tot ist, wird er auch logischerweise nicht der sechste. außerdem hat er selbst gesagt und auch kakashi, dass erst die jounin abstimmen müssen und bla bla... jedenfalls wurde er von kishimoto im fanbook nur als kandidat dür den 6. hokage bezeichnet. jetzt ist er tot und damit das thema: "danzou - der 6. oder nicht?" erledigt! Johnny/ジョニ一 19:46, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) das muss jetzt noch überall geändert werden. nur was schreibt man bei ihm jetzt? "hat aufgaben des hokage vorübergehend übernommen" oder vllt auch gar nichts :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:07, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Uff... da auch Kakashi noch nicht fest gewählt ist, dürften wir den genau so wenig auf die Seite Hokage klatschen, wa? Auf jeden Fall sollte auf der Seite Hokage eben diese Erklärung stehen, die du gegeben hast, Johnny. Mit Kandidat, vorübergehend Aufgaben übernommen, etc.. Aber zurück zum Topic: Würde denn dann Tsunade als feste letzte Hokage stehen bleiben? Ja, oder? Da wie gesagt weder Danzou noch Kakashi offiziell zum Hokage ernannt wurden. ..::Aeris::.. 18:21, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, alles richtig: weder war danzou der sechste noch ist kakashi der sechste hokage, alles was sie gemacht haben, ist nur die aufgaben eines hokage übernommen haben, da der aktuelle nicht im stande ist diese auszuführen. tsunade ist natürlich hiermit noch der hokage, aber ein hokage der zur zeit nicht diesen repräsentiert, sondern kakashi (nach danzou) vorübergehend diese tätigkeit übernommen hat. kakashi ist jetzt sozusagen auch ein kandidat, der gleichzeitig die aufgaben eines hokage ausführt. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:33, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aktuell ist Tsunade immer noch Hokage. Sie ist nicht Tod und wurde nicht abgesetzt. Lediglich ein stellvertreter wurde eingesetzt Danzous Genjutsu Kann es sein .dass Danzou bei der Auswahl zum Hokage den Daimyou mit seinem Sharingan-Genjutsu so manipuliert hat, dass er ihn ausgewählt hat ? :könnte sein, man weiß es aber nicht. Johnny/ジョニー 17:12, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ich denke nicht. wenn ja dann hätte er diese ansprache nicht hallten müssen. und er hätte es auch bei Hiruzen machen können damit er ihn zum nachfollger bestimmt. und vieleicht wollte er das aus eigenem antrieb schaffen. weil er damit gegen Hiruzen mal gewonnen hätte Ist er vorm Uciha Clan , wenn nicht dann musste ein Sharingan doch viel Chakra verbrauchn wie bei kakashi oder? :er ist kein uchiha, da steht doch danzou shimura. wäre er ein uchiha, hätte er sich ein sharingan-auge doch nicht implantieren müssen. und wer sagt, dass sein sharingan NICHT viel chakra verbraucht? :/ ...das tut es bestimmt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:11, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann man Seine Jutsus jetzt nicht Spoilerfrei zeigen? Danzou 11:11, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::wieso, manga band 51 erscheint erst am 26 august :/ erst dann sind die geschehnisse um danzous kampf gegen asuke in deutschland offiziell erschienen. nur dannn kann man danzou weitgehend entspoilern, so auch seine jutsus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:40, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::ach so ok Danzou 16:25, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich dachte es wird entspoilert, wenn die Sachen im Anime vorkamen... Denn wenn es so ist, können eig alle Spoiler entfernt werden ::::nur wenn die deutschen anime draußen sind. Keine ahznung wie weit die deutschen anime sind, wenn sie draußen sind dann können wir es entspoilern, wenn aber nur der anime in japan draußen ist müssen wir noch warten [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 00:04, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Müsste dann dass Danzou das Sharingan besitzt nicht auch wieder in nen Spoiler? Der Anime ist deutsche Anime ist nämlich gerade so bei den Letzten Fillerfolgen, bevor es mit dem weiter geht, wo Danzou vorerst Hokage wird, :::::sry mit den deutschen anime und manga kenne ich mich nicht aus, da ich die nicht verfolge. es könnte sein, dass der deutsche anime noch nicht soweit ist, der deutsche manga aber schonb, dann müsste es müsste entspoilert werden, wenn beide, also der deutsche manga und der deutsche anime, noch nicht soweit sind müsste es gespoilert werden. Kann sich hier jemand zumelden der die beiden sachen verfolgt? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:32, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::in danzous artikel ist alles soweit richtig entspoilert. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:33, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Tauschjutsu könnte es sein, dass Danzou bei den Fillern das Tauschjutsu anwendet? bei diesem Video gleich am anfang: Link nicht erlaubt! (Naruto Shippuuden Episode 64) Danzou 09:07, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :ja, das ist richtig. das ist das kawarimi no jutsu. ich ändere es bei ihm. danke für den hinweis. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:43, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :immer gerne Danzou 14:54, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler also die spoiler würd ich nicht ganz weg nehmen. es gibt ja immer noch spioler infos. Danzou 07:29, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ich finde den folgenden satz etwas komisch: Diplomatie mit anderen Dörfern lehnt er ab und er löst Probleme eher durch Anschläge oder ähnliches, als mit anderen Dörfern zu paktieren, da dies die Unabhängigkeit von Konoha gefährden würde. es stimmt zwar das danzou eher attentate uns so macht. und irg auch das mit den dörfern. aber immerhin wars ja auch seine idee eine alianz zu gründen um frieden zu bringen Danzou 13:30, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Leute, also ich hätte eine Frage: Die Augen die Danzou in seinem Unterarm hat... Woher genau hat er die? 188.96.107.103 00:19, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :vom uchiha-massaker höhstwahrscheinlich. schließlich war er derjenige, der es auch anordnete. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:35, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Danzous Arm Ich hätte eine Frage die Danzos Arm betrifft. Euch ist vielleicht schon aufgefallen das die Sahringans komisch aussehen da sie nur das rote besitzen also nur die Pupille und die Iris wisst ihr warum das so ist? --Stille Wasser (Diskussion) 07:07, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Weil Kishimoto ein überarbeiteter Mann ist, der auch mal Fehler macht. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 11:32, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Exactly - im gesamten Anime finden wir kleinere Fehler, welche auf Kishis Überarbeitung oder Verwirrung beruhen. Auch die Anime-Zeichner machen Fehler, welche wir einfach so hinnehmen müssen.^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:31, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC)